Let's Play
by Spazz-Sama
Summary: After something that scars her for life her freshman year of high school Sakura was never the same. Now as she starts starts college she wants to forget and start over. Can her new friend Sasuke help her move on? will she let him?
1. Prologue

**This story was originated by Broadway-Naruto-Girl who handed it down to me :}**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...sadly**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>

Bach's cello suite no. 1 rang throughout a middle class suburban home. The house was average, for an average life, for an average couple, in an average neighborhood. It wasn't smaller than the others and it was larger either. The only thing that made this particular average house, in this particular average neighborhood, owned by this particular average couple, was the music played by their daughter on her cello. Their daughter was definitely the unique, NOT average, genius the couple prided themselves on.

She was different in every way, like her looks. Who else has naturally soft pink hair, and sharp tea green eyes, and the lovely ivory complexion of her porcelain skin? The way she spent her time was different from the other suburban children, instead of hanging out at the mall with friends and socializing, she spent her time of homework, studying, cello practice, and reading. The way she dressed herself was different, nothing revealing, or tight, always sweaters and cardigans, and pants like slacks, dress pants, jeans, and tennis shoes, or flats; she wore anything to look as plain as possible as not to draw attention. And as for her hair? It fell just past her shoulders an inch or so and she usually had in pulled back from her face in a tight neat half pony tail, bun, French braid, regular braid, or back in a headband. She liked to keep her hair from her face when she studied, or practiced her cello.

Her name was Sakura Haruno and her parents couldn't be more proud of her, but one thing did worry them. The fact that ever since she entered high school she shut herself off from the rest of the students. Abandoning her social life, parties, and friends. And now, with her going off to college, her parents became worried of how she would function with a room mate, and all the new people at college.

"I'm worried Katsu, what if she doesn't make any friends and she's miserable?" Sakura's mother said shaking her head worriedly, her husband smiled. (AN: Katsu mean "victory")

"Suzu, relax it's not like she was making friends before." Katsu, Sakura's father said jokingly, trying to lift his wife's spirit. She was not amused. (AN: Suzu means "bell")

"That's not funny, don't joke like that. She's you daughter too!" Suzu fumed, causing her husband to chuckle.

"It's just a joke sweetheart! And you shouldn't worry too much about Sakura. She's a smart girl." He said.

"I know. It's just…. Doesn't the fact that she has no friends or social life bother you?" Suzu asked, Katsu shrugged.

"What her friend, um, Hinata? They're friends, right?" Katsu said, Suzu shook her head.

"No, they used to in middle school, but after they entered high school Hinata, and all of her other friends drifted away from her." She explained Katsu sighed and took his wife's hand.

As her parents spoke, upstairs in her room Sakura continued to play the same song flawlessly. As she played the song her soft, small hands traveled the neck of the instrument gracefully, while her nimble fingers spryly hopped to different positions on the strings to play the chords. She moved her arms faster and faster picking up the tempo running her bow along the cello producing heavenly notes till she hit her last chord slowly, letting the sound linger in the air.

She then slowly set the bow down on the desk and placed the cell on its stand. After she gently placed her hands at the end of her half pony tail pulling it tighter and pushing her hair behind her ears. The hair not in the pony tail, she let cascade around her shoulders.

Walking out of her room she quietly shut her door and made her way downstairs, where she heard the hushed murmurs of her parents talking.

"… she used to be so popular in middle school, then she enters high school and after a few weeks she suddenly decides to shut herself off from everything." She heard her mom say, Sakura looked down at her feet, thinking back to her freshman year.

**Four years ago**

Sakura and her friend Hinata were walking up to the high school for the very first time. Their hair was lightly curled, they were wearing their cutest blouses, and their favorite pairs of skinny jeans.

"Oh my God! Hinata can you believe it? We're finally going to be high scholars!" Sakura said excitedly with a little hop. Hinata giggled.

"I know! Finally we can go to a dance that doesn't end at 7:30! We can eat lunch outside! OOH! And our lockers will be taller than four feet! It's going to be awesome!" Hinata said linking her arm with Sakura's.

"I hope you two aren't forgetting THE most exciting thing about high school…. Boys!" Sakura and Hinata turned to see their friend Ino who was in the grade before them and was extremely popular.

"INO!" They said in unison, running over to hug her.

"I can't believe that after your first year of high school, you still only think about boys!" Hinata said giggling with Sakura, Ino rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, what did you expect?" Ino asked.

"Not much I guess, now that I think about it." Sakura said, making Hinata laugh and Ino playfully glare at her.

"Whatever forehead. Just be prepared because this year I'm dating a senior, THE senior and I'm going to use y popularity connections to snag you two a man!" Ino said confidently. Hinata and Sakura just looked at each other and laughed.

**End flashback**

Sakura sighed and continued to listen to her parents talk.

"…. Just think of it as a blessing. At least we know she's not out having sex, or doing drugs, or drinking at all these parties. And at least we know that she's not with any boyfriends taking advantage of her or beating her. Right? At least we know she's safe." Her dad said trying brighten the mood.

'_Yeah… safe.'_ Sakura thought sullenly.

**Four years ago**

The music boomed and Sakura could barely hear anything, suddenly she felt another presence.

"Let's play." Said a deep voice Sakura didn't recognize, she turned around and shut her eyes.

**End flashback**

"I'm just glad she got into Konoha University, it's one of, if not, the best schools in the country and only an hours drive away." Suzu said, Sakura was still listening.

"And it's a lot closer to Kakashi, so she can still continue her weekly sessions with him" Her father said.

**Three and a half years ago**

"Sakura, your parents tell me that since you've entered high school your social life has decreased rapidly…. Would you like to elaborate on that?" A man in his thirties with silver hair, an eye patch, and a turtle neck covering his mouth and nose said sitting in a nice leather chair. Sakura was sitting on a matching leather couch. She stayed silent for a while before mumbling a soft…

"No…" The man, Kakashi, didn't let that deter or falter him. He kept an in control and calm persona.

"That's ok, it's only the first session, why don't we stick to light subjects. Get to know each other a little so you're more comfortable around me and can talk more easily. That's the point of these sessions, talking. Would you like that Sakura?" He said Sakura hesitantly nodded.

"Ok then good! So, let's ask some basic questions. What's your…. Favorite color?" He asked.

"I don't know… it used to be yellow… but I guess I'd say gray now." She said quietly.

"Why is that Sakura?" Kakashi asked, Sakura shrugged.

"You know, yellow symbolizes joy, happiness, and wisdom. While gray symbolizes sorrow, security, and maturity. Your parents told me you used to be bright, popular, and happy… and now you seem sad, distant, and reserved. Do you think you changed your favorite color when you changed your personality?" Sakura stayed silent and thought about what he said.

"Maybe, I guess."

**End flashback**

"You know a change in scene might benefit her Suzu." Katsu said.

"Yeah, but I hate that she'll have no one to look after her." Suzu said, once again worry was evident in her tone.

"You know, my friend Fugaku's sons attend KU. The younger one will be a freshman as well. I can call and ask him to ask his son if he could watch out for Sakura." Katsu said, even though Sakura couldn't see her parents she could sense her mother was relieved.

"Yes that would make me feel better, to know that someone was keeping an eye on her." Suzu said, Katsu chuckled.

"Ok, I'll call him tonight."

Sakura stopped listening to her parents talk after that and changed her route from the kitchen to the living room.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time-<strong>

**Spazz-Sama :3**


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends and Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Friends and Old Friends<strong>

"Ok, so remember if you need anything you can call me or your father on our cells, and if you can't reach us try the house phone, or you could email us or page us. Or if those don't work, I have a set of contacts from our work you coul-"

"I think she gets it honey." Katsu said, stopping Suzu's rant on how their daughter could reach them.

"Ok, but just remember, we're only an hour away and Kakashi is only 20 minutes." Suzu said resting her hand on Sakura's from the front seat of their car, Sakura nodded. The three were currently about to pull into Konoha University to drop Sakura off and help get her dorm ready. As they parked in the parking lot (AN: No durh!) Katsu went to the back where a small trailer that came up to his shoulder was. It was carrying all of Sakura's things.

"Ok, so Suzu, why don't you and Sakura find her dorm and I'll see if I can find someone to help me move her stuff." Katsu said, peering around for someone who didn't look busy.

"Alright, come on Sakura, let's find your dorm." Suzu said cheerily, Sakura merely nodded. The two were carrying two suit cases each with Sakura's clothes. As they walked Suzu recognized a familiar head of dark hair and pearl eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga, is that you?" Suzu called out, Sakura looked down, as to not make eye contact.

"Mrs. Haruno hi." Hinata greeted politely, she looked at Sakura, who briefly looked back, and Hinata smiled as a form of a friendly gesture.

"Wow, look how much you've grown up. The last time I saw you, you had that adorable little pixie hair cut and you were so short, just barely five feet." Suzu said gushing. It was true, Hinata looked much different, her hair was just a few inches longer than Sakura's and she was a few inches taller than Sakura as well. (AN: Um, Sakura will be…. 5'2 or 5'3 and Hinata 5'4 or 5'5?) Hinata laughed at Suzu's antics.

"Yeah, I know. I probably look like a whole nother person." She said.

"Hey, since you two are going to the same school, maybe you and Sakura could be friends again. I know how close you two were in High School." Suzu said.

**Four years ago**

"Sakura what's wrong?" Hinata asked, sitting next to Sakura at lunch.

"Nothing." Sakura mumbled. Hinata looked at her concerned.

"Sakura, I'm worried about you. Ever since that party you've been ignoring me." Hinata said, Sakura didn't say anything.

"What? Am I not popular enough for you now or something?" Hinata asked Sakura looked at her.

"Of course not!" Sakura said Hinata looked down.

"Then what's wrong Sakura? You know you can tell me anything." Hinata asked, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulders, making her tense up and jerk away. Hinata looked at Sakura with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Sakura please! Let me be your friend again!"

**End flashback**

"Yeah maybe, I'd like that." Hinata said Suzu smiled.

"Well, it was good to see you again, but we need to find Sakura's dorm." Suzu said.

"Ok, um do you know what dorm it is? Maybe I could show you?" Hinata offered Suzu smiled again.

"She's in the West Side dorms, do you know where that is?" Suzu asked Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm in the West Side dorms too. In fact it's that building right over there." Hinata said pointing to a brown brick building. It looked old, but not crappy old, but antique and beautiful old.

"Oh that's wonderful. Thank you so much. Goodbye Hinata." Suzu said.

"Goodbye Mrs. Haruno." Hinata said Suzu began lugging her suitcases to the dorm, leaving Sakura with Hinata.

"It was really nice to see you again. I really do hope we can talk more this year. Goodbye Sakura." Hinata said sweetly and kindly to Sakura smiling at her. Sakura looked up and met her gaze.

"Goodbye Hinata." Sakura mumbled, before catching up to her mom. Hinata looked at Sakura's retreating form sadly before continuing her path to where she was going.

"So there I was in the middle of the kitchen, and my mom keeps fucking yelling things like 'how the fuck this happen' and 'what the fuck did you do' shit like that right? And I'm just fucking looking at her like 'fuck I don't know!' I mean FUCK! How do you explain that your fucking microwave fucking blows up when all you do is put in a pact of instant fucking ramen?" A boy, named Naruto said to his friend.

"Fuck, Naruto, will you stop fucking swearing!" His friend, Sasuke said irritatedly whacking his friend's arm with his elbow. They were currently walking around, each holding an open Chinese take out box in one hand and a pair of chop sticks in the other. They were both eating, obviously.

"What the hell Bastard! You can't just fucking tell someone to stop fucking swearing, while swearing yourself! Do you know how ironic that shit is?" Naruto said taking a bite.

"Do you even know what ironic means Dobe?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes; Naruto looked embarrassed, but shrugged it off.

"Whatever, who cares if I don't know what ironic means, nobody fucking does." Naruto said Sasuke just rolled his eyes again before finishing up the last of his Chinese.

"Yeah, whatever you say. I gotta go. My dad wants me to meet and look after his friend's daughter or something." Sasuke said throwing away the box.

"Why?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.

"I don't know, but she's in the same dorm, so it'll be easy enough." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded, stuffing another bite into his mouth.

"Ok, see you later." Naruto said walking off. Sasuke entered the building and took out a sheet of paper with the girl's name and dorm room.

"Sakura Haruno, dorm 217." Sasuke read, walking up the stairs to the second floor. As he passed the rooms he heard girls' chit chatting and gossiping, and the blare of musical artists like Fergie, Avril Lavigne, and Katie Perry. Typical girl stuff, until he reached 217 and instead of the dumb gossiping and crappy music he heard beautiful, flawless cello. He listened a few more seconds before knocking. The cello music came to a stop and the door cracked open.

"Yes?" Said a soft, quiet voice, Sasuke looked down to see part of the girl's face, a small pale nose with light freckles speckled around it, a pair of plump lips, and a pale chin.

"Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke asked she nodded signaling him to continue.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha; our parents wanted us to meet?" After he said that, the door opened fully to reveal a girl about average height, maybe an inch or so shorter, she had pastel pink hair in a tight French braid, shy green eyes, and ivory skin. She wore a navy and white horizontally striped sweater with a wide round neckline with a white dress shirt underneath untucked, the sleeves of both shirts were rolled up to her elbows. She had a pair of fitted khaki pants on, a pair of red keds, and pearl stud earrings. She defiantly wasn't what he expected.

"Yes… nice to meet you." She said quietly as she shifted the weight on her feet, Sasuke could tell she wasn't the kind of person who liked meeting new people.

"Likewise." Sasuke said an awkward silence hung in the air between the two.

"So, you play the cello?" Sasuke asked not sure of what else he could say or ask.

"Yes. I'm a music major." Sakura said.

"Me too small world." SIt was quiet between the two again for a few seconds.

"So, I guess I'll see you later then?" Sasuke said Sakura nodded again. As he began to leave he was stopped by Sakura's voice.

"What's your instrument?" Came the quiet mumble, Sasuke couldn't quite make it out.

"What?" He asked Sakura looked down nervously, gathering courage before looking up at him again.

"What instrument do you play?" she asked, much louder that it surprised Sasuke.

"Piano." He said before smirking as she nodded and went back inside closing the door, shortly after he heard the cello music play again. He listened again before leaving to the fourth floor where he and Naruto and one of their other friends, Kiba, shared a dorm suite.

"Hey, I'm back." Sasuke said closing his door behind him and locking it. Naruto was on the couch in the common area playing a game on their ps3.

"So was she cute or hot?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sat down next to him. Sasuke looked at him rolling his eyes.

"What's the difference? They both mean the same thing, don't they? Whether or not a girls attractive or not." Sasuke said Naruto rolled his eyes this time.

"No dude, they're totally different!" Naruto said.

"How?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"Ok so, say there's this guy in a bar and he see's this girl and he thinks she's cute. He'll go over and talk to her, flirt a little, maybe by her a drink or two and at the end of her night get her phone number and depending on how well the chat went he'll call her to arrange a date so he can fuck her. Now say the same guy is in the bar and he sees a hot chick, he's defiantly gonna go over there and buy her a crap load of beer to get her hammered enough to get her number and drunk fuck her, and then depending on how good she was in the sack, he'll call her up to arrange a date so he can soberly fuck her." Naruto explained seriously like it was the cure to cancer or the answer to the age old question of 'why are we here?' Sasuke looked at him dead panned.

"I still don't see the difference." Sasuke said boredly.

"Ok, ok, so here's another example, you know that chick from Juno, Ellen something, right? Well she's cute, now take Angelina Jolie, she's hot," Naruto began as their third room mate Kiba walked in and sat in the arm chair next to the couch, listening to Naruto's rant, "and then there's Drew Barrymore, she's cute, but Scarlett Johansson is HOT!"

"No way dude! Scarlett Johansson is not in the hot category, she's in the cute category, have you seen her face? She's adorable!" Kiba said, getting ready to debate this with Naruto. Sasuke sighed.

"Um hello! Earth to Kiba! Have you not seen the rack on that hottie! She's hot!" Naruto yelled Kiba shook his head.

"No, Sasuke what do you think?" Kiba asked turning his attention to Sasuke who let out ANOTHER irritated sigh.

"Why don't you two just agree she's attractive and shut up?" He said getting up to go to his room, he was almost there too, until.

"Wait! Sasuke, you never answered my question. Is she cute or hot?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stood there and thought for a few seconds before softly mumbling his answer.

"Cute."

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time-<strong>

**Spazz-Sama :3**


	3. Chapter 2: See You Later

**Chapter 3: See You Later**

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as the light from his window hit them. He lazily brought his arm over them to cover them as he groaned.

"I need drapes." He muttered rolling off the bed and shuffling to the bathroom in the hallway to take a shower. It had been a couple days since his first meeting with Sakura and he decided it was about time check up on her again and maybe hang out with her a little so they could get to know each other and it'd be less awkward between them.

Once he finished his shower he went back to his room, it was a bit un kept, some laundry on the floor, books and notebooks laid unopened on his desk, and his bed was a tangled mess.

'_Cleaner than usual.' _Sasuke mused, picking up a pair of boxers from the floor and bringing them to his nose to sniff.

"Still good." He mumbled slipping them on. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was what most people described as a slob, but he liked his slacker lifestyle. He then went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of worn out looking jeans, and a grey long sleeved T shirt hanging on his bed post. He hastily pulled on a beat up pair of navy high tops, slung his green canvas messenger bag over his shoulder, grabbed his cell, ran his hands through his hair, and was out the room.

He entered the common area and was met with Kiba on the couch, in green plaid pajama pants and no shirt, eating a bowl of cereal and watching TV, his little white dog, Akamaru, next to him. Naruto was in the corner where their mini fridge, cupboard, and microwave was, cooking, what he assumed was instant ramen. He was wearing a pair of bight orange boxers, and a large brown hoodie over a white t shirt.

"Dude, where are you going so early in the morning, classes don't start until next week!" Kiba said looking over his shoulder at him. It was 11:30. Naruto and Kiba were living the slacker lifestyle as well, in case you hadn't noticed!

"To meet that girl." He said, walking to where Naruto was, reaching in the cupboard and taking out a strawberry pop tart.

"What girl? The cute one that needs a babysitter?" Naruto asked, chuckling and taking his ramen out and blowing it before taking his first bite.

"Shut up, I'm not her babysitter, and yes, that girl." Sasuke said rolling his eyes and headed out the door.

As he walked down the girls' second floor hallway again hearing similar sounds as did the other day, till he reached Sakura's room. He didn't hear her cello, but he heard Beethoven's 8th symphony playing on a speaker. He smirked and shook his head before knocking, the music was turned down and the door opened moments later to reveal Sakura. Her hair was pulled back with two silver clips; she had on a pale blue dress that ended at her knees, with a light grey cardigan, and silver flats on.

"Hey Sakura." He greeted.

"Hello." She said quietly, she looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"So, I was going to go walk around, maybe get some lunch or coffee. Do you want to come?" Sasuke asked getting to the point, figuring that Sakura wasn't the type to indulge in small talk. She looked down, thinking for a few seconds, before nodding.

"Ok." She said, she closed the door and he heard the music get turned off, the door opened moments later to reveal her again, this time with a light brown leather bag over her shoulder, it looked like a messenger bag, but was a smaller, and purse like size. She closed the door from behind and locked it. She looked at him again expectantly, waiting for him to lead the way. Sasuke took the hint and slowly began to walk towards the stairway, he picked up the pace when Sakura fell into step with him and he was sure she could keep up.

"So, there's this café on campus, they have good coffee and food there. Is that ok?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence. He saw her nod, so he continued his way to the café. Once they had reached there the place had a good amount of people, not too many, but there was enough so they'd have to wait in line. Sasuke walked up to the line, Sakura in tow. He saw her staring at the menu, he was here just yesterday, so he already knew what to get.

"Hello, welcome the KU Café; can I take your order?" A boy with brown hair and blue eyes asked politely. The brunette then looked down at Sakura and Sasuke noticed a light tinge of pink. Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed at the boy.

"I'll have a medium black coffee and a foot long sub." Sasuke said, the boy nodded and looked at Sakura, smirking at her flirtatiously. Sasuke looked at Sakura and could instantly tell that this guy was making her nervous and uncomfortable.

"Bottled water and a six inch chicken sandwich." She said softly. The two paid for their food and went to a corner table.

It was silent again between them and Sasuke mentally sighed, he'd have to start up the conversation. Again.

"So how long have you been playing the cello?" He asked taking a bite. Sakura sipped her water.

"Since I was five," She said, "when did you start piano?" Sasuke knew she was only asking to be polite, but he didn't mind.

"Since I was four." Sasuke answered, it was once again quiet. As Sasuke was about to ask another question, the brunette from earlier approached the table.

"Hey, I'm Hiroshi." He said smoothly, flashing Sakura his smirk, Sasuke saw her tense up and become uneasy.

**Four years ago**

Sakura was sitting alone at her usual lunch table, waiting for her friends to join.

"Hey, I'm Kabuto." A boy with silver hair and glasses said smirking, Sakura blushed.

"I'm Sakura!" She said flushing, and smiling cutely.

**End flashback**

"Could I get your name? Maybe your cell number?' Hiroshi asked. Sakura froze, and Sasuke suddenly felt angry with this Hiroshi guy and protective over Sakura.

"Look, she's with me." Sasuke said, glaring at Hiroshi, who rolled his eyes and chuckled, but once he made eye contact with the Uchiha's infamous death glare, his cockiness melted away as he gulped and nodded.

"Right, sorry for bothering you." He said, before stumbling away.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a grateful look in her eyes. Sasuke nodded.

"Anytime." The two finished eating in a comfortable silence and then left. Walking around the quad they took a seat on the edge of a fountain.

"So how's dorm life been?" Sasuke asked staring up at the sky. Sakura shrugged.

"Good." She said softly.

"Do you get along with your roommate?" He asked, looking at her.

"I don't have a roommate. I had my parents request a single dorm." Sakura explained he nodded.

"That must be… peaceful." Sasuke said thinking about how nice it'd be to live without the Dobe and dog boy. He smirked and chuckled slightly. Sakura looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Sasuke looked at her amused.

"Just thinking about my obnoxious roommates." He said smirking; Sakura merely nodded and looked away again, making Sasuke smirk more. He thought her strange way of interacting was cute.

"Sasuke…? Never mind" Sakura began to ask a question but, her voice trailed off, deciding not to ask the question.

"What?" Sasuke asked interested in what she had to say.

"It's dumb." She said, Sasuke sighed.

"I bet it's not, just ask." Sasuke said softly, Sakura shrugged her shoulders up, stretching her arms straight, placing her hands on her knees.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked quietly, Sasuke smirked at the simple question.

"Blue. See, that wasn't a stupid question." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded relaxing her body again. He was about to ask her the same question when she abruptly stood up.

"I should go." She said turning to leave; Sasuke stood up and quickly grabbed her tiny hand.

"Wait, do you want to do this again sometime?" Sasuke asked. Even though it was usually quiet between the two, he enjoyed her company, yes she was… odd, but he found her eccentric and cute. Sakura nodded and Sasuke microscopically smiled and reluctantly let go of her hand. He watched her as she walked away.

"See you later…" He muttered.


	4. Chapter 3: Boys Will Be Boys

**Chapter 4: Boys Will Be Boys**

"How's college been treating you? I understand that your first day of class is Monday. Are you excited?" Kakashi asked he always opened every session with Sakura with simple, easy questions to help ease her into more serious matters.

"It's been fine… I am kind of…. Anxious….. I guess." Sakura said shrugging. Kakashi nodded.

"Have you met people? Made friends?" Kakashi asked again. Sakura rubbed her upper arm slowly while exhaling, thinking on what to say.

"I ran into my old friend… Hinata." She said.

"Ah yes, Hinata your friend from middle school. Right?" Kakashi said Sakura nodded.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Ok, it was mostly my mom talking…" Sakura explained Kakashi nodded.

"If you did talk to Hinata, what would you want to say to her?" He asked Sakura thought for a moment.

"I… I don't know…. Maybe that, I'm…. sorry about how things ended and that," Sakura's eyes began to water and her voice slightly cracked, "…. That I miss her and …. And Ino…" Sakura quickly pulled her long sleeve maroon sweater over her hand and wiped the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

**Four years ago**

"SAKURA! SAKURA OPEN THE DOOR!" Ino shouted banging on Sakura's door. Currently, Hinata and Ino were at Sakura's house trying to talk to her, Sakura's parents were both out of town for the weekend.

"Sakura please! We just want to talk to you! Please tell us what's wrong!" Hinata pleaded jingling the handle of the locked door. Sakura buried her head further under her pillow trying to ignore them, silently willing them to leave her alone.

Suddenly the banging stopped and there was a moment of silence, Sakura exhaled slowly thinking they were gone until she heard Ino's voice, this time much more calm.

"Sakura, we're worried, you've been ignoring our texts, you won't return our calls, you avoid us at school!" Sakura looked at the door and slowly got off her bed and walked over to it and leaned her head against it as Ino continued.

"Whatever we did to you we're soo sorry, we just want our best friend back, you're like my little sister Sak, I love you!... Please, open the door."

"Please Sakura! Whatever it is we'll understand, I love you too! I want us all to be together again, please!" Hinata said softly. Tears began to gather in Sakura's eyes as she shook her head, she took her head off the door and looked away, and as she spoke her voice came out tired and cracked.

"Please just…. Just leave me alone."

**End Flashback**

"Things just… they ended so badly between us all and I just wish I could…" Sakura trailed off and Kakashi leaned towards her handing her a handkerchief, she shook her head to decline it and Kakashi leaned back into his chair again.

""You wish you could what Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Sakura sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

"I don't know!... Turn back time…" She said, "… can we please talk about something… something else?" She asked, Kakashi's eye crinkled, signaling that he was smiling at her and nodded.

"Besides running into old friends, have you met anyone new?" Sakura nodded.

"My parents have a friend whose son attends KU," Sakura began. "His name is Sasuke."

"Oh, do you get along with him?" Kakashi asked Sakura nodded.

"Yeah he's nice…" Sakura trailed off again that day, not sure of how else to describe him.

"Well that's good that you're meeting new people Sakura."

Sakura stepped off the bus at the front entrance of KU, every Thursday at 5:30 Sakura will board a bus to town to have her weekly appointment with Kakashi and return around 7:30. Today was her first appointment since she's entered college.

She adjusted the strap of her bag before she began to walk back to her dorm. As she walked she heard three male voices, one she recognized as Sasuke's and the other two unfamiliar. She soon saw them turn a corner and her eyes scanned them all. There was Sasuke who, even though was rolling his eyes, appeared to be having a good time, there was a brunette one wearing a hoodie with a dog zipped up in it, he was slightly shorter than Sasuke and the other one who was the shortest of the three was blonde and waving his hands wildly while yelling. Sasuke smirked at his blonde friend while the brunette laughed, Sasuke looked over and his eyes met Sakura's.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you looking at?" Kiba asked following his gaze, his eyes landed on Sakura.

"Oh I see, yeah Uchiha, nice pick, you've got good taste!" Kiba said wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Naruto grinned and started cat calling at Sakura.

"Hey sweet heart! You like what you see!" Naruto called out gesturing towards Sasuke who in turn blushed light pink as he glared at Naruto embarrassedly.

"Shut up you idiot! That's Sakura!" Sasuke said through his gritted teeth.

"Who the fuck is Sakur-? Ooh! You mean THAT _girl?_ She's Sakura!" Naruto asked loudly, Kiba raised a curious eyebrow at the raven haired man who in turn nodded.

"Yeah, so shut up you idiots!" Sasuke ordered sending the two death glares, Kiba gulped and chuckled nervously while Naruto grinned nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, sure thing Bastard!" Naruto stuttered out. Sasuke glared at them one last time before walking over to Sakura, Kiba and Naruto following behind him.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing out?" Sasuke greeted and asked.

"I… I just had an appointment." Sakura said quietly, she looked at Naruto and Kiba and then back at Sasuke, who could tell that his two friends were making her nervous.

"These are my roommates Naruto and Kiba, don't worry, they're exceedingly dumb, but completely harmless." Sasuke said smirking, earning him two glares from Kiba and Naruto. Sakura just nodded.

"Hey, uh, sorry about that, you know what they say! Boys will be boys!" Kiba said embarrassed to Sakura, Naruto nodded.

**Four years ago**

"Hey, I'm sorry about those guys. They're kinda immature." Kabuto said chuckling slightly, he and Sakura were currently at a party at Sai's and some of the guys had sprayed Sakura with beer. The two were currently in the kitchen; Kabuto was helping Sakura dry herself off. Sakura laughed, looking at the said guys who were currently trying to get the girls to participate in a wet T shirt contest.

"It's ok! Boys will be boys, you know that!" Sakura said smiling; throwing away some paper towels that she had previously used to dry herself with. Kabuto smiled back before he turned his gaze to a door leading to the basement where some of his other friends, were entering, one of them, Sai, signaled to Kabuto to come over; he smirked and nodded before looking back at Sakura.

"Hey, let's go hangout in the basement, it'll be quiet and we can talk." He said placing his hand at the small of her back, guiding her towards the door. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Ok, sounds fun!"

**End flashback**

"Yeah…" She said looking at her feet shyly.

"Yeah, really we didn't mean it! If we knew you were Sasuke's friend we would never have done those things…" Naruto said franticly, not wanting Sakura to have anything against him, "any friend of Sasuke's is a friend of ours." He finished, he was about to pat Sakura on the shoulder as a form of a friendly gesture, but she immediately shrunk away from his hand.

"I should get back to my dorm… nice meeting you." Sakura said quietly and quickly, she's was about to walk away but was stopped by Sasuke's voice.

"Next Friday to celebrate the end of the first week of classes we're going to have a few friends over to watch movies and order food; want to come?" Sasuke asked Sakura nodded.

"Sure." She then walked away quickly to her dorm. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and Kiba to see them staring at him with mischievous looks.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"Nothing! Nothing…" Kiba said innocently holding his hands up and walking ahead; Sasuke looked at Naruto who continued Kiba's sentence while catching up to him as well.

"We just think your babies will be adorable!"

A vein grew on Sasuke's forehead as he glared at the two ahead.

"Hn."


	5. Chapter 4: Any Other Person

**Chapter 5: Any Other Person**

The first day of classes was today. Sakura could tell that many girls on her floor weren't ready; there were many signs. Like when instead of being woken up by the sound of her alarm at 6:45, she was woken at 6:30 when a girl across the hall had screamed.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY BALL POINT PENS!"

When Sakura had went to the communal showers she saw many sophomores snickering at the sight of the frazzled freshmen girls trying to get used to the new morning routines. Sakura was positive that the girls of her floor were distressed, for when they saw Sakura wearing her khaki pants, white dress shirt, emerald cardigan, and black ballet flats with her hair in a neat bun, they all greeted her politely with a "good morning professor" only to realize seconds later that she was their age.

If Sakura had been any other person she would've laughed in amusement at their antics, but, she wasn't any other girl. She was Sakura, so she just ignored them and went to her dorm room to get in some last minute cello practice before heading to class.

As she practiced there was a knock at the door. She sighed and placed the cello on its stand before she smoothed out her clothes and walked towards the door. She cracked the door open slowly to reveal Sasuke in a faded, baggy military green, v-neck sweater that hung from his upper body and limbs loosely with a white t shirt underneath, worn out jeans, and his high tops. He also had his messenger bag on his shoulder and he was smirking down at her.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrows in a surprised manner.

"We have musical theory together for our first class; I figured we could walk together." Sasuke said Sakura looked at him confused.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Why would HE want to walk with HER? She asked herself and his answer definitely wasn't what she expected.

"We're friends." He had said it so simply it nearly made her smile.

**Four years ago**

"Hinata are you sure you're not mad!" Sakura asked worriedly. Hinata smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"Sakura it is fine!" She said Ino looked at her skeptically. Both Sakura and Ino had been invited to Sai's party. Ino for obvious reasons, she was dating Sai. Sakura however was the ONLY Freshman invited and she felt guilty going to her first high school party without her best friend.

"Are you sure? Because I'd be perfectly fine not going, me and Kabuto can go out some other time!" Sakura said Hinata just laughed.

"Sakura its fine, besides your parents are only letting you stay until twelve and you'll be coming over after the party to tell me all about it!" Hinata said.

"Hinata, I don't understand why you're so cool with this! If I was in your position I'd be soo jealous about my best friends being invited to a party, but not me. How can you be fine with this?" Ino asked utterly confused, Hinata looked at her hands which were in her lap and smiled softly.

"Because…" she whispered "… we're friends."

**End flashback**

"Oh… ok." Sakura said so quietly Sasuke barely heard her.

"Hold on, I just need to get my things." Sakura said and went back into the dorm. Normally Sakura would've closed the door behind her to leave Sasuke waiting outside, but she had left the door open, on purpose, and Sasuke gave a miniscule smile. For if Sakura were any other person, the gesture wouldn't have meant anything, but this was Sakura, shy, reserved, and closed off Sakura. He knew that for her to leave her door open was her way of saying.

"I'm your friend too."

He took a few steps into the room and gazed around in fascination. Her walls were covered with posters of Beethoven, Mozart, and Bach, there was a shelf covered in books hanging on the wall. Beside her desk was her cello in pristine condition. These were the things he had expected to see in her room. What he didn't expect was the Beatles and David Bowie posters, or the fact that her duvet cover was yellow with white polka dots. He never thought that on her bed post there would be an antic set of nesting dolls or that by her dresser there would be a brass tree with necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and origami birds hanging of its branches. And he definitely never in a million years expected a DVD rack with the original Star Wars, Mean Girls, the first and second seasons of House, and nearly the entire Quentin Tarantino collection.

"Are you ready?" He heard Sakura ask. He blinked a few times to get out of his dazed state to see Sakura looking at him now with a brown leather back pack on.

"Oh… yeah let's… let's go." He said walking out of the room, Sakura behind him closing the door and locking it.

"I like your room." Sasuke said initiating a conversation; Sakura pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Thanks, I'm sure yours is nice too." She said awkwardly, Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"What?" She asked confused, causing Sasuke to smirk amusingly.

"Why are you laughing? I didn't make a joke." Sakura asked becoming even more confused. Sasuke shook his head.

"I know it's just that…" He trailed off not sure how to put it, he wasn't sure if she would be flattered or insulted if he told her he thought her awkwardness was cute.

'_She'd probably just become more awkward.' _Sasuke mused to himself while looking down at Sakura's confused eyes.

"Never mind." Sasuke said continuing their way to class Sakura slowed her pace to a stop and looked at him, befuddled from his actions.

'_And people think I'm weird'_ She thought as Sasuke stopped and looked back at her smirking.

"Come on, we're going too late." He said in a teasing tone. Sakura just nodded and quickened her pace so they were walking together.


	6. Chapter 5: Memory Dreams

**Chapter 6: Memory Dreams**

Sasuke awoke to the sound of the high pitched ring tone of his cell phone. He groaned as his pale arm squirmed out from under the mass of blankets and blindly searched the floor and bedside table for his phone. He felt the plastic of his alarm clock, the fabric of his clothes, and the crinkled pages of magazines and newspaper, but no phone. He groaned again and popped his head out of the tangled mass, growling as the phone continued to ring. His tired eyes scanned the dim room until he spotted the faint blue green glow of his cell phone through the thin fabric of a pair of boxers on the floor. He grumbled checking the time on the alarm clock. 4:27 AM. He cursed and got up, stumbling over to the phone. It was his mom. His parents were currently on a year long tour through Europe and his mother was still getting used to the difference in time the time zones.

"Hey mom…" He greeted, swallowing his yawn, he blinked hard as he turned the lights on, needing them to adjust.

"Sasuke! Sweetie! How are you?" Came the overly chirpy and peppy greeting from his mom, Mikoto. He smirked lightly.

"I'm good, having fun in Europe? Or does Dad still have that stick up his ass?" He said, Mikoto chuckled and he heard his father, Fugaku, grunt. He must've been on speaker phone.

"I'll have you know that I am being a perfect traveling companion for your mother, thank you very much." Mikoto laughed and Sasuke too gave a little snort.

"Yes you've been delightful. Sasuke, you'd be surprised at how loose and fun your father has been since he took the year off." Mikoto said again Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm sure WWIII will be starting anytime now. So why did you call?" Sasuke asked, wanting to get to the point so he could crawl back into bed and get a few more hours of sleep before having to leave for class.

"Well, first off, it's your first week of classes at college and I wanted to see how you were doing…" Mikoto said Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Mom, you called me Monday evening to ask how the first day went before you left on your trip. What do you really want?" Sasuke said, his mother sighed and Fugaku spoke up.

"What we called was to ask if you've been checking up on the Haruno girl." Fugaku said and there was a long pause between the three of them.

"And?" Mikoto asked expectantly, Sasuke sighed.

"And what?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"Have you been doing that!" His mother asked even more annoyed.

"Yes, yes." He said boredly.

"Oh good, well, what is she like?" Mikoto asked happily.

"Uuuugh, well… she's definitely quiet, kinda shy… nice." Sasuke said.

"Do you two get along?" She asked.

"Yeah, we walk to class together and tomorrow she's coming over to a small party." Sasuke said.

"Do you think that's a good idea son?" Fugaku asked cautiously. Sasuke shrugged.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well, because she's not exactly comfortable in social situations from what her parents told us." Fugaku said.

"Yeas, I was surprised when you said you were actually able to get her to hang out with you." Mikoto said quietly.

"Uhm yeah. I should go. I have class soon, love you bye." He said quickly before hanging up the phone before his parents had a chance to say anything else, because if they did, he had a feeling that it would just make things even MORE uncomfortable between him and Sakura. He yawned, tossing his phone on the floor before flopping back onto the bed and under the tangled sheets falling asleep as fast as he possibly could.

**Four years ago**

It was dark, it was cold, and it was loud. Laughing, she could still hear the faint sounds of laughter from earlier, though the ones who had produced it were long gone it rang loudly through her ears blocking out the booming music above her.

She pushed herself up from her place where she was curled up in the corner. She could feel the cracking bones and joints of her stiff body. Her hand shook as she raised it and ran it through her tangled hair, trying to straighten it out. She hesitantly began to walk towards the stairs. She stumbled a bit and grabbed the railing, using its assistance to help her up the stairs. When she reached the door she paused. She could barely make out the grain of the wood from the darkness of the basement. She grasped the knob limply taking note of just how cold the metal was against her skin and it sent a shiver up her spine. She turned it slowly and the door cracked open and a sliver of light shone through and landed on her face.

She breathed deeply and opened the door as her ears were instantly flooded with the sound of voices, music, and laughing.

Laughing.

She would now hate that sound forever.

She would now never laugh again.

Ever.

She walked through the crowds of people, earning a few curious glances, but she ignored them. She stepped outside, it was late. The sky was dark. Though the air was chilly she felt refreshed. It wasn't the same coldness she felt in the basement. It was comforting. It meant what had just happened was now behind her and she had the option to move.

She just didn't know how long it would take.

Or if she even could move on.

She shook her head, that didn't matter now. What mattered was going home, to a place she felt safe. It would be at least an hour of walking but she didn't care. She wanted to go home.

She walked on the cold pavement on the streets, tired, weak, and barefoot. The heels she had worn that night to show off her legs in her mini skirt were now shoved hastily in her purse. Her coat was zipped as far up it could go. And her hands were tightly holding the hem of her skirt, tugging it down to cover her legs as much as possible.

She wanted to be covered as much as possible. At the moment the thought of showing off skin was the last thing she wanted to do.

Tears penetrated her eyes and she would have wiped them away if her hands weren't occupied so she let them stream down freely.

Once she reached the familiar street where she lived where the houses were all the same she began to run to her house, the 8th one on the left. She ran as fast as she could as though she hadn't seen her home in years and would never see it again if she wasn't fast enough.

She stood in front of her home and leaned against the glass door. She grabbed the house key from her purse and opened the glass door to reveal the locked wooden door behind it and unlocked it.

The house was dark. Her parents had left for the weekend. She was supposed to be staying at Hinata's this weekend, but the thought of solitude seemed more appealing. She flicked the lights on and locked the door behind her. Near the door on the wall was a key rack with a mirror. Her reflection frightened her. Her eyes were weary and lifeless and red from tears. Her makeup was smeared, black mascara and emerald green eyeliner smudged under her eyes and cheek bones, the faint hint of her pink blush and silver eye shadow were barely noticeable, and her once glossed lips were dry. She looked closer and noticed the small bruised marks from Kabuto's hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

She turned and climbed up the stairs, turning on the lights in the upstairs hallway. Instead of going to her room, she opened the door to her parents' room and flicked the lights on before shutting the door. She stood there stiffly for a few moments, as if she couldn't process the fact that her parents weren't there when she needed them most.

Suddenly angry she threw her purse to the floor, cell phone, shoes, and make up tumbled out and she let out a frustrated yell. She stalked into her parents' bathroom and turned on the shower and slowly breathed in the steam coming from the warm water. She took of her jacket, and her earrings, and her necklace, and her bangles, then slowly pulled her skirt off, then her blouse, and finally her bra. She began to cry when she remembered that the snoopy underwear she had worn tonight were now gone. She climbed into the warm steamy shower and sat on the floor under the water and slowly brought her knees to her chest and rocked forward and back. Sobbing and crying for hours before she felt the temperature cool.

She turned off the water dried herself off with a white fluffy towel. She then wrapped herself in her fathers navy robe. It smelt like laundry detergent and his after shave.

It smelt like him. Her father, the only man in the world that she could trust her life with.

Walking out of the bathroom she went over to the bed. It was made neatly by their housekeeper Hana who came in the afternoons on week days when she was at school and her parents at work. She pulled back the covers and slipped in and settled herself in the center of the large queen sized bed.

She could now smell the floral perfumes and vanilla coconut lotion her mother applied daily, perfume in the morning and lotion at night.

And for a moment she almost smiled.

But then she remembered what happened.

She would never recover, she was sure of that. She began to cry uncontrollably. She wanted someone to comfort her.

She wanted her mommy.

She wanted her daddy.

She wanted to forget. She wanted to turn back time so she never went to that party. She should've known better than to have gone into the basement with guy she barely knew. She should've known or had the instinct to leave the basement when she saw all of the nearly drunk guys, when she saw that one of them was locking the door behind them, when she saw the camera.

When she saw the box of condoms.

She began to sob even harder. She wanted to tell someone, but the shame was too powerful. She felt stupid for _letting _it happen.

She wanted so dearly to tell her dad. Because he always knew how to make things better. He could always fix her problems and he could always make her happy.

"… D-daddy?..." Sakura croaked out, not expecting, but hoping for a reply.

"D-daddy I-I…. I was raped…"

**End flashback**

Sakura's eyes shot open and she sat up slowly from her bed. She placed her hand on her forehead and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her breathing was faster than usual. She looked at her clock. 6:24. She would be getting up soon anyway so there was no need to try to go back to sleep. She got out and teetered a bit, slightly dazed and dizzy, before grabbing her things and going to take a shower.

Sasuke had left his dorm earlier than usual today. After what his parents said about Sakura, he found himself unable to sleep. He went out early to get coffee from the stand that was just around the corner form his dorm.

"One large black coffee." He ordered. The barista smiled at him and winked flirtatiously, he would've rolled his eyes, but his mom always told him to never be rude… at least not to strangers.

"Here, it's on me, cutie!" She said. Sasuke nodded and said thank you, he could tell the girl was disappointed when he didn't flirt back, and it wasn't that she wasn't attractive either. She was very pretty, long golden blond hair with soft curls, hazel eyes, olive skin, and tall. She just wasn't his type, which was medium length hair, green eyes, creamy pale skin, and a bit on the short side. *coughSakuracough*

Grabbing the drink, he walked back to the dorm to pick up Sakura to walk to class. When he approached her room he didn't here the usual sounds. Usually he would here her on her cello, or listening to Orchestra music, even that one time she'd been listening to David Bowie, but never had his ears met silence from the other side of that door.

He knocked.

No answer.

His brows knitted together in confusion. He knocked again and called out her name.

"Sakura?"

No answer.

He gently jiggled the handle to find the door unlocked. Strange, she always kept it locked. He peeked through the door; it wasn't dark in the room the lights were on.

"Sakura?"

He opened the door fully and stepped in and found Sakura sitting on her windowsill staring blankly out. She turned and looked at him, her eyebrows raised in surprise and her eyes filled with confusion.

"I'm sorry I barged in… uh I knocked but you didn't uh… you didn't answer…" He said awkwardly. '_Oh smooth Sasuke… smooth.'_ He thought sarcastically. Sakura lowered her eyebrows and her eyes looked dazed.

"Sorry… I guess I am a little… out of it today." She said standing up and grabbing her back pack and walked past Sasuke who followed closing the door behind him.

As she locked the door, it gave Sasuke a chance to finally look at her and based on her appearance he could tell her day was off.

Her hair was down; there was no pony tail, braid, bun, half pony tail, or headband. It was left alone and he liked it. Her hair had natural wavy subtle curls. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes; today they were much more casual. She had on a grey zip up hoodie and a long sleeved ruby red t-shirt under it. He could tell it was long sleeved because the ruby red sleeves came out of the sleeves from her grey sweatshirt and partially covered her hands. And instead of khakis or straight legged blue jeans she had a pair of blackish blue skinny jeans that looked a size to bid and bunched up and the ends of her legs. She wore a pair of navy blue keds.

"Are you ok?" He asked as they walked, Sakura looked up at him quizzically.

"Why do you ask?" She sounded suspicious and Sasuke just smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know, you just seem… frazzled." He said sipping his coffee. They were silent for awhile until Sakura looked back up at him.

"I had a… dream… last night." She said Sasuke looked down at her intrigued. Usually Sakura didn't talk like this.

"What kind of dream?" He asked she blinked her eyes closed and looked away opening them again to look at the path ahead.

"I don't know… it was like… a memory. What kind of dreams are those? Memory dreams I mean." She asked bemused.

"I don't think I know how to answer that actually." Sasuke said Sakura looked disappointed.

"Was it a good or bad memory?" He asked. Sakura's eyes glazed over and a far off look was on her face, after a few seconds she shook it off.

"You know, maybe I should have not brought it up." She said increasing her pace. Sasuke quickened his so he could stop her. He ran in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him, a small hint of fear in her eyes flickered for a nanosecond before confusion took over.

"Hey, calm down. Whatever it was, just remember it was just a dream." Sasuke said trying to comfort her. He saw her eyes water up a bit.

"But it wasn't just a dream…" She muttered, "… it was a bad memory…" She said answering his question from before. A tear slid down her cheek and she sniffed. Sasuke wiped the tear away with his calloused thumb and slowly brought her to his chest, his arms around her. She tensed at first, but then relaxed and sobbed faintly into his sweater.

"It's ok… whatever it was it can't hurt you now, it's in the past." Sasuke said comfortingly, rubbing her back. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Sakura realized their position and tensed up again before pushing him away. He looked down at her confused by her actions, without even looking at him wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry; I just don't like to be touched." She explained, Sasuke nodded and the two walked the rest of the way to class in silence.


	7. Chapter 6: Carpets and Drapes

**Chapter 7: Carpets and Drapes**

_Sasuke will be there. You trust him… Sort of… A little at least… You're going to be ok.' _Sakura told herself, trying o give herself a pep talk. She was currently in her room sitting in front of her mirror, staring at herself blankly.

It was Friday night. And for the first time in four years she had plans to hang out with a friend.

She was nervous as hell.

She didn't know who was going. She didn't know how many. Sasuke had told her that besides him and his room mates, they had a group of about seven coming.

She sighed nervously and stood up so she could look at herself fully. Straight legged blue jeans, a jade green cardigan, and a cream colored t-shirt, with black flats, and her hair was once again in a neat French braid. It was what she had worn today for classes. Was it casual enough for a party?

'_Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway.' _She thought. She walked out the door and locked it, ready to head upstairs to Sasuke's dorm for the party on the fourth floor. Dorm suite 407.

She could hear the sounds of a room full of people talking and laughing. She slowly raised her hand to knock.

"So, when's Sasuke's little girlfriend getting here?" A girl with brown hair in two buns asked. She was wearing a dull red hoodie, and light blue jeans, on her feet was a pair of blue socks with green stripes.

"Yeah, I want to meet this girl who can actually get the great Sasuke Uchiha to spend time with her alone!" Ino said giggling. She was wearing a long sleeved purple v neck t shirt, black skinny jeans, and had yellow socks on. Though she had met the Uchiha over the summer, she knew his tendencies with the opposite sex. He usually never seemed interested in girls. She even thought he was gay at one point.

"Hn" Sasuke said glaring at the girls, making them giggle. Ino went over to the couch where her boyfriend, Sai, sat and cuddled up next to him.

"I can't believe that a sweet, romantic, nice guy like you can be cousins with a guy like Sasuke." Ino said as Sai wrapped his arm around her smiling.

"Yeah, I used to think he was adopted or something." Sai said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come on! Lighten' up bastard!" Naruto said from the floor where he sat with his back against the couch, a can of cola in his hand. Hinata laughed from her seat next to Ino on the couch. Her legs crossed Indian style so Naruto could be seated in front of her. She had a light blue blouse on and grey jeans and her feet were bare.

"What's her name anyway?" A girl with sandy blonde hair in four pony tails asked, wearing a Suna University sweater. Suna University was very close to KU, so the girl with sandy hair often visited because her boyfriend, who was currently next to her napping with his hair in the form of a pineapple, attended here.

"Sakura." Sasuke said boredly, he was currently by the door, though he wouldn't admit it he was anxiously waiting for the pink haired girl to arrive.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and everyone's attention went to it as Sasuke opened it to reveal Sakura.

"Sakura?" Ino and Hinata asked in surprise unison. Sakura peered around Sasuke and her eyes widened when she saw her two ex best friends.

"Ino? Hinata?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Ino asked, getting up from Sai and going over to Sakura, Hinata in tow.

"Hinata, Ino, you know her?" The brunette asked confused, a guy sitting next to her with eyes like Hinata's and long brown hair answered her question because Hinata and Ino were too busy staring at Sakura.

"She used to be best friends with them in Middle School and Elementary." He said. The girl nodded making an o shape with her mouth.

'_I smell a cat fight.'_ She thought looking at the three united girls.

"So you know her too Neji?" The brunette and the guy, Neji nodded.

"Yes, TenTen, a little. I had spoken to her a few times in the past when we ran into one another at the Hyuuga compound." The girl, TenTen, nodded again.

"Sasuke invited me." Sakura said softly, taking off her shoes and placing them gently in the pile by the door.

"Oh… Well it's… good to see you again." Ino said awkwardly before walking back to where she previously sat. Hinata gave Sakura a friendly smile and small wave before heading back to her seat beside Ino and above Naruto. Sakura looked over nervously at Sasuke.

"Maybe I should just go." She whispered quietly, Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"You just got here. I know you're nervous, but it'll be fine." He whispered back and gestured towards the area where everyone was sitting. Kiba, Naruto, and TenTen were currently on the floor in front of the gaming system arguing over what game they play. Sasuke cleared his throat to get the three's attention as well as everyone else's.

"Guys, this is my friend Sakura." Sasuke said introducing Sakura to everyone. She waved awkwardly. Everyone could tell she was nervous.

"Hey Sakura! Come on, you can sit with me!" Naruto said jumping up from the floor and dragging Sakura down to the floor to sit against the couch where he previously sat before his battle for what video game to play started.

"Sakura, it's nice to see you again," Neji said politely, "this is TenTen." TenTen smiled and left the game battle as well, causing Kiba to punch the air in victory as he started up Mario Kart on the wii.

"It's sooo nice to finally meet you. When Sasuke first told me that he made a new friend and that the friend was a girl, I was like 'whaaaat?'" TenTen said, making her voice higher when she said what.

"Uh…" Sakura said at a loss for words, making TenTen laugh.

"Anyway, pineapple head over there is Shikamaru, and the girl next to him is his girlfriend Temari." TenTen said, gesturing towards the sleepy man and the sandy blonde. Temari smiled and went over to Sakura, and TenTen, dragging Shikamaru with her.

"Hey, love your hair! Where'd you get it done?" Temari asked.

"Oh, it's natural." Sakura explained and everyone's eyes bugged out, except Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, Sai, and Neji.

"WHOA! Really!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's sooo cool!" TenTen said.

"Wait, how do we know you're not lying?" Temari asked suspiciously. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome." He muttered.

"Well… only one way to find out," Kiba said with a weird perverted look on his face as he stared at Sakura, "Sakura, does the carpet match the drapes?" He asked wriggling his eyes brows as Sakura went beat red.

"KIBA YOU PERVERT!" Ino yelled punching the said pervert's head violently.

"Ignore him Sakura, he doesn't know when to shut up." Ino said retracing her fist from the dog boys head. Sakura turned to Ino to thank her, but before she could she caught sight of the man by the blonde Sai. He smirked at her deviously making her shudder as she turned back around.

'_This is bad…' _Sakura thought.

"Guys, I've known Sakura for years, believe me, I have it on good authority that pink is her natural color." Hinata said calmly while laughing lightly at the antics of Ino.

Everyone continued to laugh and joke, except Sakura who sat there stiffly and Nervously because of the presence of Sai. No one seemed to notice her nervousness except Sasuke.

"Sakura." He called out and she jerked her head towards him, an eyebrow quirked up as if to ask him what he wanted.

"Can you come over here for second." He said gesturing to the snack table at the back of the room away from the crowd. She nodded and walked over to meet him.

"Yes?" She asked as her fingers gently grazed over pop cans and fiddled with the tabs and her eyes wondered about the array of chips and cookies and plates of brownies obviously brought by the others.

"Are you ok? You seem tense." Sasuke asked, Sakura shrugged her shoulders refusing to look him in the eye.

"It's nothing… Nothing at all." She said unconvincingly. Sasuke was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke said before walking over to the door. Sakura looked at his retreating form and then to the door. As it opened her whole world froze when she saw a familiar pair of glasses and head of silver hair.

"Hey Kabuto, glad you could make it." Sasuke said, letting in the man who has been haunting her life and dreams for the past four years.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me." Kabuto said kicking off his shoes he looked around until his dark gray eyes found Sakura's terrified green ones. He smirked.

"Sakura Haruno, is that you? I haven't seen you in years." He said as he walked towards her.

"Wait, you know her too?" TenTen asked looking at Kabuto.

"Yeah, Kabuto and Sakura dated a little during her freshmen year of high school." Sai said, Sasuke glared lightly at Kabuto who was now with Sakura pulling her into a hug.

"Perhaps fate is reuniting us ay Sakura?" Kabuto said so everyone could hear, his hot breath on her ears as she stiffly stood in his arms to afraid to do anything.

"Maybe we can have a repeat of that night at Sai's part." Kabuto whispered so only Sakura could here him this time. She shuddered and Kabuto let her go and went over to the group. Sakura stood there, tears welling up in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away when she saw Sasuke approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey." She said quietly before Sasuke could say anything.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Sasuke asked confused, Sakura looked at her feet too embarrassed to say anything.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. Let's play spin the bottle!" Ino yelled.

"Oh come on Ino, grow up we're not I n the 8th grade anymore. Troublesome." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"We don't even have a bottle." Temari said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait I have one!" Naruto said leaping out of his seat and running towards his room where moments later he emerged with an empty glass ketchup bottle.

"And you have an empty ketchup bottle in your room because…?" Neji asked. Naruto shrugged.

"What I get hungry and thirsty at the same time, so sue me." Naruto said as everyone in the room looked at him with disgust.

"What?" He asked and everyone just shook their heads and got in a circle, except Sasuke and Sakura who were still by the snack table.

"Come on love birds, get over here!" Kiba yelled as TenTen dragged the two over. Sasuke sat by Naruto and Temari while Sakura was between TenTen and Hinata.

(Order of the circle, Neji, TenTen, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, and Sai.)

"Ok since this was my idea I get to go first!" Ino claimed in a sing song voice and she leaned forward to spin the bottle.

And it landed on…. Temari!

"YES! Girl on girl!" Naruto yelled clapping. Hinata gave him one of those looks a scolding mother gives and the blonde boy promptly stopped.

"Hehehe… Sorry Hinata." He said and Hinata smiled at him. Ino rolled her eyes and went over to Temari and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Boys are such idiots." The two blonde girls said in unison because Naruto, Kiba, Sai, and Kabuto were all grinning. Temari smiled as she spun the bottle and giggled when it landed on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I promise I don't have cooties!" She said giggling as she quickly pecked his lips in the fashion of what Ino did to her. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He said spinning the bottle, praying it would land on Sakura. Unfortunately it didn't. It landed on….

…. Naruto.

"EEEEW! NO WAY AM I KISSING THAT BASTARD!" Naruto yelled pressing his hands to the sides of his head.

"Tch, like anyone would ever want to kiss you Dobe." Sasuke said glaring at his roommate.

"I get a do-over." Sasuke said reaching for the bottle but Temari swatted his hand.

"No, no you don't get a do-over. Ino didn't get a do-over when she spun me." Temari said.

"Yeah, it's only fair! You have to kiss him Uchiha!" Ino said. Sasuke glared at the two girls and looked over at Naruto who was red from anger and embarrassment. Sasuke sighed, rolled his eyes and pecked the blonde boy's lips causing everyone to start laughing. Even Sakura giggled ever so lightly with the most beautiful little smile on her lips. As Naruto yelled and spat and wiped his lips violently, Sasuke smiled ever so lightly as he stared at Sakura's smile and laugh.

It was the first time he'd ever heard her laugh and seen her smile. And it was worth it. Sasuke knew then that he would kiss Naruto a million times more if it meant he could hear her laugh and see her smile.


End file.
